


Indulgence

by daalex



Series: Perversion [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Sex, Sex-Party, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Some Strange Form Intimacy, Sorry Not Sorry, Taboo, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: “Is this…. Is this happening?”  Eros whispered.“Gaia… I think it is,” Psyche whispered. “I thought Hera banned your powers of influencing a God’s libido?”“Yeah she did… so… this means… that’s… That’s…”“That’s….  that’s fuckin hot,” Thanatos declared, smiling.What happens when the Gods and Goddesses don't hold back?indulge yourself, immoderately.
Relationships: they're all wrong fam.
Series: Perversion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539904
Comments: 43
Kudos: 163
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Release all inhibitions, morals and reservations now.  
Forget your OTP.  
This is not canon.  
Parts of this are (somewhat) taboo.  
Don't impose any realistic judgments or real life expectations onto the characters in the fic, cause they don't care and I don't either.  
Not responsible if you read this in a public setting (but i'll happily take credit if you get aroused.)  
explicit sexual content within. read at your own discretion.  
Also. get a snack and a bottle of water handy. take a break as needed. don't say i didn't warn you. (♥ to Ellis for the reminder.)
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

“This is a preposterous game,” Hades scoffed, staring at his fifth shot of whiskey as the others laughed.  
“You know the rules, old man,” Thanatos declared, fizzing with inebriation. “The game is ‘truth or drink.’ If you don’t want to answer the question, you must take a drink.”  
  
It was a fun gathering at Eros’ house on a hot summer night. Just an informal get together that had many of the Olympian and Underworld socialites in attendance. Eros and Psyche hosted. Ares and Aphrodite were there. Poseidon and Amphitrite also in attendance, alongside Thanatos, Alecto, Tisiphone, Megaera. Hades and Persephone as well as Hermes were also there. Everyone was lounging in the main living room, full of good food and snacks, taking their respective turns on the drinking game. Hades was losing miserably, on his fifth shot of whiskey already, refusing to answer the questions. Persephone was very giggly and very bubbly under his arm, nestled in a corner of the couch with her eyes low from having a few glasses of champagne prior to the game and several during. The two were dressed casually; Persephone in a black strapless sundress that clung to her bosom as if it were hanging on for dear life. Hades, contrary to his typical wardrobe, was wearing a simple pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. Megaera was also just as bubbly as Persephone, with her head nestled in Persephone’s lap, buzzed as her delicate violet gorgon tendrils rested while the Dread Queen idly stroked them. She donned a simple lilac patterned jumper.   
  
Thanatos had his feet kicked up on the coffee table, wearing a blue tank top and skinny jeans, and Hermes was sitting upside down, with his legs dangling over the back of the couch, wearing his usual red track shorts and no shirt. Psyche found herself going to the kitchen for more drinks, as her red sun dress floated while she walked. Aphrodite sat in Ares’ lap, wearing a white crop top and black booty shorts that let the cheeks of her ass peek out from underneath. Ares was comfortable in a rusted orange colored Henley and jeans, whilst nearby Amphitrite had a pretty white blouse on. She was laying on Poseidon, who donned a purple t-shirt and shorts. Alecto and Tisiphone were sitting on the floor on top of large cushions. Alecto was in a grey mini dress, and Tisiphone wore a red tube top and matching mini skirt. Eros, with a salmon colored V-neck t-shirt and white shorts, found himself slumped in a recliner, smiling as he sipped his champagne, witnessing all of the debauchery that had taken place. Music with an upbeat tempo played softly in the background that was often drowned out by the bouts of laughter from the partygoers. Incense burned nearby, helping to alleviate the abundant smell of various liquors.  
  
Hades sighed, still holding his shot in his hand. The coffee table was littered with shot glasses, cups, champagne flutes, vodka, whiskey, champagne, juices and other chasers. Everyone in attendance was exceedingly drunk but enjoying themselves. All eyes were on Hades as he internally debated whether or not to answer the question posed of him.  
“Fine,” he blurted. “The craziest thing that I’ve done sexually, is let myself be tied up while she teased me.”  
“That’s it?!” Ares scoffed. Aphrodite laughed.   
“I tied him up with my vines and had him suspended about ten feet in the air while he watched me play with myself,” Persephone said, matter-of-factly.  
“Oh, _now_ it’s a party!” Hermes added, floating up off the couch to reposition himself right side up, not spilling his drink.  
Megara’s tendrils all rose and stared at Hades simultaneously, as he became flush with embarrassment. The serpent locks then turned to Persephone, inquisitively.  
“You can…. You can do that?” Megaera asked Persephone.   
“Sure can,” she responded, giggling. “He fuckin loved it.”  
“Beloved,” Hades protested, “can we **not** reveal the inner secrets of our bedroom life?”  
Persephone kept giggling. “Don’t be such a spoilsport. I’m enjoying myself!”  
She then turned her low gaze to Amphitrite.  
“You wanna know what I wanna know?” she slurred, pointing a finger. “How do _you_ two fuck?”  
Eros spit out his champagne. Psyche almost dropped her pitcher of juice. Groans and gasps were abundant as Persephone sat, still giggling to herself.  
Aphrodite turned to Amphitrite and Poseidon’s direction, intrigued.  
“I’ve been wondering about this for years!” she exclaimed, giddy with intrigue. “Gods, I’m glad somebody finally fuckin’ asked!”  
Amphitrite sat up, as her mermaid tail swayed casually. Poseidon had a smug expression on his face.  
“It depends on what form I’m in,” she explained. “Most of the time I’m in my mermaid form, and beneath the scales there’s a small slit that opens, right here.” She gestured to her pelvis. “But every now and then I transform into my land maiden form, and fore-go my tail entirely.”  
“Wait, you can do that?!” Alecto marveled at the Queen of the Oceans.   
Amphitrite chuckled. “It’s all part of being a sea goddess and married to the King of the Oceans.”  
“Could you… could you show me sometime?” Even Tisiphone was intrigued.  
“Sure, I wouldn’t mind. I could show you right now.”  
  
She then rose from the couch, as Poseidon extended his hand to help her steady herself. Her emerald locks began to float as sparkles of blue and green magic floated around her tail and lower half of her body. As the magic encircled her tail, it retracted, and the two fins transformed into two feet, shrinking in size and splitting up the middle until there were two lovely, curvy green legs that had small patches of scales up and down the sides of her calves and outer thighs.  
Everyone cheered at seeing the metamorphosis, which was apparently one of Amphitrite’s best kept secrets.  
  
Unfortunately, not planning for a change in her appearance, the blouse did not do much to cover her bottom half, which was almost fully exposed. The length was short, leaving the cuffs of her asscheeks still revealed.  
“Yo, that ass!” Ares barked. Aphrodite slapped his arm in mock disgust, but also peeked over her shoulder at how shapely Amphitrite was.   
“Posey,” Ares started. “How on earth do you tap that ass and you don’t drown? Like… do y’all fuck underwater, or above?”  
Poseidon reached behind him to grab a spare throw blanket and covered Amphitrite with it as she sat back down, tucking her legs beneath her. With another devilish twinkle in his eyes, his ears transformed with a loud POP! and changed into his fins.   
“It’s better down where it’s wetter,” he shrugged nonchalantly.  
“That’s for damn sure,” Hades added, laughing.   
“My turn to ask a question,” Poseidon declared, taking a sip of his beer. “This is for everyone. I bet that I can say, I’m the only person in this room that hasn’t fucked someone else in this room…. Besides my wife. Drink if it’s true.”  
Another round of gasps and retorts echoed. Poseidon raised his bottle and clinked it with Amphitrite’s as they took swigs of beer. Eros and Psyche reluctantly sipped their drinks. The Furies rolled their eyes as they knocked back shots of vodka. Thanatos and Hermes also took chugs from their beers. Aphrodite groaned as she leaned against Ares, wrapping her arms around him as she sipped from her glass.   
  
“Wait a minute,” Aphrodite fretted. “Ares… why aren’t you drinking?”  
  
Ares swirled his whiskey around, looking at Hades. Hades had a brief glimmer of red in his eyes. Persephone’s widened, as she set her champagne glass down. She cleared her throat.  
  
The room was silent. Persephone smiled to herself, as Hades stroked her shoulder.  
  
Aphrodite alternated looking at Hades, Persephone, and Ares repeatedly.   
“The three of you didn’t take a drink,” she said quietly.  
“Nope,” Ares sneered.  
“Oh shit,” Eros exclaimed, setting his cup down. “Babe get the fuckin popcorn.”  
Thanatos and Hermes both perked up. Megaera, sensing the tension, sat up from her position in Persephone’s lap. Psyche sat down in Eros’ lap, with a bowl of popcorn that they both munched on. Hermes took the popcorn and passed it to Thanatos as well, both taking handfuls as they waited for the Gods to answer.  
  
“Care to explain yourself?” Aphrodite snarled.  
“He fucked my wife,” Hades uttered, in a deadpan voice.  
  
Everyone gasped in unison.  
  
“And I watched him,” he added.  
“And I loved it,” Persephone declared.  
“What the fuck??!” Aphrodite burst out. “Like… that’s your unc--… wait… she’s married… I just… Hades watched?! Oh my gods, WHEN? Where? But… How? How in--- what the fuck?!”  
“Zeus is no father of mine, you _know_ that,” Ares said, still swirling his whiskey. “Awhile back, I went to The Pits to get my rocks off with some of the girls there. Just so happened to be the same day as His Blue Majesty and his lady. Bagged this little green nymph while I was there too in one of the glory rooms.”  
“What’s a glory room?” Hermes asked, with a mouth full of popcorn.  
“Fucking Fates, Hades: you went to The Pits?!” Poseidon blurted. “I thought you would never set foot in a brothel! Let alone **that** one?”  
“You kinky bastard!” Thanatos declared, munching on his popcorn.  
“Persephone, you minx!” Eros howled in laughter. “My Gods, you … I had no idea that you were so _dirty!”  
_“I’ll try anything once,” she quipped, snuggling deeper into Hades arms. “Since my fun secrets are out there, what about you all? Is there someone else in this room that you’d like to fuck?”  
  
As the others were flabbergasted by the sudden divulgence of naughty pastimes and secrets, Poseidon had taken the liberty to slide his hand underneath the throw blanket that covered Amphitrite and was gently massaging her clit. She laid her head on his shoulder as his fingers pressed and rubbed between her folds, sliding down to get her juices on his fingertips to gloss over her clit once again.   
“Let’s see how long it takes them to notice,” he whispered to her, as she bit her lip.   
  
“Fess up, or drink,” Persephone spouted.  
Hermes reluctantly took another drink. Eros and Psyche did as well.  
Megaera smiled to herself.   
“Don’t kill me, but… I think Hades would be amazing in bed,” she said softly.  
He raised an eyebrow, but his facial expression didn’t change.  
“You _would_ say that wouldn’t you?” Alecto scoffed. “You’ve had a crush on him for centuries.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Hades chimed in. “Maybe I’ve always wanted to know what those pretty purple snakes look like in the heat of the moment.”  
Megaera’s jaw dropped immediately.  
“Damn boss, it’s like that?” Thanatos reckoned.  
“Maybe it is,” Tisiphone smirked. “Something tells me you scream like a girl when you cum.”  
“Hardly! I bet you’d love to find out,” he said sarcastically.  
“But I would.”  
His eyes widened as he looked at the Fury with a shocked but delighted expression on his face.   
Alecto threw up her hands. “Fine then! Hermes, I have been dying to have you to bend me over and spank me.”  
“I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” he replied, bashfully.  
“Do you know what I do for a living? Trust me. I want you to hurt me. I like it.”  
“Well Gods be damned,” Ares said. “Since it’s honesty hour, I’d happily fuck Persephone again.”  
Aphrodite slapped him on the shoulder. “You asshole!”  
“I’m just telling the truth,” he claimed, laughing at her anger.  
“Do you know who I’m interested in?” Persephone asked, as she stood from her seat on the couch.  
  
She sauntered from her end of the living room, approaching Ares and Aphrodite. Aphrodite was still seated on Ares’ lap, and Persephone climbed on top of his knees, straddling them, bringing herself dangerously close to Aphrodite. She gasped as Persephone leaned in, and her heart began to race, smelling the champagne and sweet notes of honey and jasmine.  
“You,” Persephone whispered, tracing a finger along Aphrodite’s breast. “I’d love to know what you taste like.”  
  
Without any warning, Persephone reached for the back of Aphrodite’s neck, pulled her forward and kissed her. She gasped before her lips contacted Persephone’s. It was as if little cushions dusted in sugar and honey had lightly collided, snuggling one another. Aphrodite’s eyes remained open for the first second or two, before she finally closed them and leaned into the embrace, inhaling deeply. Their tongues flicked and swirled at one another as Aphrodite began to inhale the spice and sultriness Persephone gave her, with every lap and lick. The entire room was agape with shock, intrigue, and…. Arousal. Ares, with a wicked smile on his face, then reached up to cup and knead Aphrodite’s breasts as she continued to passionately kiss Persephone. With one hand he began to unbutton her shorts, as she repositioned her legs to also straddle his lap, grinding against him slowly as she enveloped Persephone in her arms.  
  
“Is this…. Is this happening?” Eros whispered.   
“Gaia… I think it is,” Psyche whispered. “I thought Hera banned your powers of influencing a God’s libido?”  
“Yeah she did… so… this means… that’s… That’s…”  
“That’s your… that’s your _mom_ and… your _dad_,” Hermes chimed in.  
“And your _bestie_,” Alecto added.  
“That’s…. that’s fuckin **_hot_**,” Thanatos declared, smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Amphitrite had her head buried in Poseidon’s chest, trembling as he shamelessly worked her snatch with his middle and forefinger. She tried to stifle her moans, biting the fabric of his t-shirt, but it was clear that an orgasm was imminent.  
  
“Well what do we have over in the corner?” Hades asked haughtily, watching Amphitrite quiver in Poseidon’s arm. She threw her head back as her eyes fluttered, letting out small whimpers.   
“Did… Did she just… Did she just … orgasm?” Tisiphone whispered.  
“Oh my gods that’s… that’s so sexy,” Megaera cooed.   
  
Amphitrite and Poseidon were in a realm of their own, not hearing any of the murmurs coming from the others. Or if words were heard, they were aptly ignored. Poseidon removed his fingers from between Amphitrite’s legs, bringing them to his lips as he sucked her juices off of them. Shamelessly, she began to unbuckle his shorts as he flicked a thumb across her nipples through the thin material of her blouse. She gave him a sultry laugh before diving headfirst into his lap and bobbing her head up and down on his cucumber-esque shaft.  
  
“Holy FUCK! Poseidon has a huge DICK!” Tisiphone yelled.   
“She took it ALL in her mouth?” Megaera whispered, wide eyed. “Like… Like… Is…. Is Hades’ that big too?” She clutched her own chest, mouth agape at the wonder that befell the other side of the room.  
“If they fuck underwater, I’m sure her lungs are in good shape,” Ares cackled, with his hands full of both Persephone and Aphrodite. One hand was in Aphrodite’s shorts, twirling at her clit while the other was kneading Persephone’s thigh. Aphrodite’s eyes were closed as she moaned, while Persephone was licking and sucking on her neck, hands molding at her supple breasts as if they were clay, waiting to be shaped. Her skin was on fire with the dual pleasure.  
  
“Gaia, you’re… you’re incredible…” Aphrodite breathed, as Persephone’s tongue licked up her jawbone. Persephone stopped and stood up, gently stroking Aphrodite’s lilac strands of hair.  
“Take her shorts off, Ares,” Persephone commanded.  
“You’re… you’re done already?” Aphrodite protested.  
“I’m just getting started…. I told you, I’m trying to see what you _taste_ like.”  
Ares removed his hand from Aphrodite’s shorts, and held out his fingers for Persephone to lick, before standing up. She swirled her tongue in between the two as he playfully made a letter V, placing one fingertip on each side of her mouth, before she pulled him into a kiss as well. He snarled as he inhaled her scent and lips on his own, biting her bottom lip as she tugged at his thick blonde curls. Breaking their embrace, he stood up behind Aphrodite and let her fall in his place on the couch, as Persephone dropped to her knees, licking her lips. Ares tugged at Aphrodite’s shorts, hooking his finger in the elastic of her G-string, and peeled them off in one fluid motion.   
  
“Darling?” Persephone called to Hades.  
“Yes, Sweetness?” he answered.  
“Show Megaera a good time. I’m going to have some fun.”   
A glimmer of red cast over Hades’ eyes, as his mouth twisted into a devilish grin. He helped himself to one last shot of whiskey before he reached out to clasp Megaera by the wrist, who followed delightedly.  
“Your Majesty?” Ares declared.  
Hades was already pulling Megaera into his lap, caressing her shoulders as he slowly dragged the top of her jumper down her body, revealing perky violet breasts with plum nipples. Her gorgon snakes waved in excitement, some blushing, some peeking through closed eyes, and others smiling. One sensually twirled around his wrist as he caressed Megaera’s face.   
“Do your worst, Ares,” he replied. “It still won’t be better than me.”  
  
Persephone ran her hands up and down Aphrodite’s slender thighs as she inched closer to her wet snatch, inhaling the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. Aphrodite settled into the couch cushions while she twirled her fingers in Persephone’s hair, as Persephone grabbed her by her hips and buried her face in between her legs. A moan immediately erupted from her lips while the pink goddess swished her tongue between her other pair.   
  
“It’s like a live action porno,” Alecto marveled, squeezing her thighs together.   
“I don’t know about you all,” Thanatos boasted, “but I’m not just gonna sit here and watch anymore.”  
He then turned to Tisiphone.   
“Think you can _really_ make me scream like a girl?” he challenged.  
“I make men scream daily, for much worse than this,” she teased, rising from the floor to climb on top of his lap.   
“Oh my Gods,” Hermes mouthed. Alecto rose to get another drink, when Hermes grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into his lap. She landed sloppily, but he caught her so that she did not trip and fall.  
“Hi,” he whispered.  
“Hi,” she cooed.  
“So… how do I spank you?” he asked shyly.  
Alecto then bent herself over Hermes’ knees as she took the hand that he had grabbed her with and opened his palm to cup her asscheeks. She wriggled on top of him, and his responsive erection teased her exposed flesh.  
“Open your hand wide, and smack it,” she commanded.  
Hermes playfully swatted at Alecto’s ass, as there was virtually no impact from his gentle touch.   
“Harder,” she teased.   
Hermes applied a slight bit more pressure, eliciting a tiny ripple from his palm’s caress.  
“I said _harder_,” she protested.   
“Okay,” he said sheepishly, blushing a deep red that was so flushed, his cheeks were almost burgundy. With a smile on his face, he tenderly raised the bottom of Alecto’s dress up to her waist. She shivered at the slight change in temperature with her newly uncovered soft, snake like skin. Raising his hand slightly, he then laid a hard, loud, powerful *Smack* to Alecto’s backside, causing her to whimper and jump. Seeing her reaction, Hermes gave her other cheek a loud *slap* across, with large handprints beginning to welt on both sides of her ass. He gently rubbed where the welts were, then lifted Alecto from her position laying across his knees and brought her torso flush with his, as he wrapped her legs around his waist. Delicately, he clutched the base of her neck with his crimson hand and began to apply pressure. With his other, he gave another smack to her ass. Alecto cried out in the combination of pain and pleasure, as Hermes’ rigid dick was now resting against her pussy, begging to enter.   
“Fucking Fates Alive, you were holding out on me!” she squealed.  
“I watched a porn on this once,” Hermes said bashfully, as he squeezed her neck tighter, bringing her face closer to his to kiss.   
  
Thanatos and Tisiphone had wasted no time removing their clothing, mouths leeching to one another with a hot, slurpy embrace of entangled tongues. His hands clawing at her slate colored reptilian skin as she dragged her fingers up and down his cream-colored back. She pulled at his man-bun and loosened his hair as it cascaded down to his shoulders. He roughly pulled her to the ground on top of him, as the pair landed on one of the large cushions she sat on before. Moving from her mouth, he buried his face in the nook of her neck, sucking flesh in. She smelled like sweet, like berries, and he smelled of cheap spray cologne. Her red and charcoal gorgon tendrils swirled about in a sensual figure eight movements, with one of them biting his shoulder. Thanatos growled as he let his own fangs sink into Tisiphone’s neck; her eyes glowing red as she let out a needy moan. She bucked her hips against his own, and he instinctively clutched her asscheeks, guiding her motions that were a prelude to what they both wanted to happen next.  
  
“This… this really is a full-blown orgy,” Eros whispered in disbelief. His eyes were wide with delight, seeing the various gods and goddesses moving to lick, stroke, or fuck one another. Moans, screams and yelps of passion echoed off the walls; a melody of ecstasy.  
“You do this sort of thing in the mortal realm daily,” Psyche boasted. She rested her hand on top of his erection that was protruding from beneath his shorts.  
“Shall we join in the fun?” he asked.  
“I think we would be horrible hosts if we didn’t,” she giggled, moving to tug at his zipper.   
Psyche slid down in the recliner to bring her face directly in front of Eros’ groin, as she licked her lips in hunger, waiting for her treat to be released from the confines of his shorts. He helped her to unfasten them, yanking them down to his thighs as she greedily took him into her mouth, feasting on his rock-hard shaft as if it were her only source of nourishment. She slid her tongue around the head of his dick, wetting it with spit as she pumped his pole, moaning in happiness. Eros tenderly stroked her obsidian locks until he embedded his fingers in her hair, placing his palm to the back of her skull while he fucked her mouth.   
  
Meanwhile, a fully nude Megaera was standing in front of Hades, as he pulled his shirt over his head, taking in the beauty of the petite mercenary.   
“Such a lovely Erinyes,” he husked, eyes glowing red.  
“Thank you,” she mewled.   
“Oh no, the pleasure is mine, darling. And to answer your question—”  
  
As if on cue, Hades dropped his shorts, revealing his massive cobalt blue dick standing at full mast.  
  
“—to answer your question, it’s definitely bigger than Poseidon’s.”  
Megaera’s eyes widened, seeing Hades body fully revealed. Every taut muscle, every cut of his abdomen, every toned limb; he was a literal work of art. He smelled like fine cigars and cedarwood. She approached him cautiously, and slowly but surely, her tiny body began to slither up and around his own, like a serpent. He gasped noisily as her smooth scales glossed over his scars; a sensation that was unique, but all the more pleasurable. Winding around his thighs, she wormed her way up to his midsection, flicking her tongue about as she crossed over his six pack and pectoral muscles. He grinned, expanding his arms so that she could continue to inspect and play with him like a snake writhing around its prey. Swirling about, she slithered downward, until she was upside down, positioning her face in front of his pointed dick. Her legs were tucked and twisted over one of his shoulders, with her ankles hooked around the back of his neck, to help steady her grip to his body.  
“You’re full of tricks, aren’t you?” Hades chuckled.  
“I’ve just…. Always wanted to touch you,” she said wantonly.  
“Then go ahead… touch me. Please.”  
  
The eye of his dick was already weeping with arousal, as Megaera wrapped her dainty hands around the base. Hades softly groaned at her touch, stimulated and yearning for her to proceed.   
“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered, flicking her tongue around the shaft. Longer than most tongues, it circled the girth of his dick twice as she sucked her tongue back into her mouth.   
“Fates!” Hades moaned.   
Megaera chuckled as she winded her tongue around his dick again, like the string of a spinning top ready to be released. Slowly, she slurped him again, letting drops of spit dribble down his shaft as she gave him a soft pump in her fist.  
“You taste delicious, Your Majesty.”  
“Let me return the favor, little Erinyes… And show you how snake like I can be…”  
Hades untucked one of Megaera’s legs from around his shoulder, and pulled it to the other side, as her knees were resting in the nooks of his arms. Lifting her upward, he pulled her pussy to his face, and began to lick at her folds. She moaned and gulped on his dick as she brought it in and out of her mouth, her tongue spiraling around the shaft with every slurp. Hades buried his face as far as it would go, and let his own tongue transform and slither inside her soaked slit. Megaera gorgon tendrils danced as she sucked at Hades dick, until his tongue reached just the right spot inside of her. At that moment, her entire body froze. Every tendril of her scaly hair stood straight out, on end, and her violet body tensed, while Hades continued his onslaught of slithers inside her walls. She then began to tremble, babbling and sputtering moans while he pumped his dick in and out of her mouth. Without any warning, she orgasmed. Her delicate purple body convulsed as she removed her mouth from his shaft, crying out in pleasure as he slurped and snaked his tongue in and out of her tight slit, juices flowing down his lips and chin. Hades lifted Megaera into his arms, twisting her so that she faced him. He resumed his seat on the couch behind them, and settled her down onto his hips, as his dick rested against her belly like a piece of heavy pipe.   
“Oh Gaia,” she purred, with her serpentine hair flailing wildly, slowly, evidence of the waves of her orgasm still crashing throughout her grape colored body.  
Silently, Hades pulled her body close to his, gripping her asscheeks as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he thrusted upwards, bringing her soaked pussy and all its juices down onto his shaft, bit by bit. Megaera howled as he began to fill her, gentle thrust after the next, until he was almost fully immersed in her snatch.  
“It won’t fit!” she whimpered, tensing up as he hit her g-spot once again.  
“Do you want me to stop?” he breathed in her ear. Her hair had fallen and snaked around his head and shoulders, caressing him and his flesh. Lifting her chin with one hand, he pulled her close to place a soft kiss on her mulberry lips.  
“No…. please don’t stop! Please…. Please fuck me, your Majesty…. Please!”  
“With pleasure,” he snarled.  
Hades controlled Megaera’s hips on top of his own as he brought her up and down his shaft. She trembled with every thrust inside of her, and he maintained a steady pace until she was fully adjusted to his massive girth within her walls. Once she was more comfortable with his size, she bounced in time with his movements, and he took the liberty to slam into her. Hard.   
  
Persephone was being pummeled by Ares, as she writhed against Aphrodite’s body. They were still on another couch across the room, as Ares was taking Persephone from behind. Liberally he smashed his golden rod in and out of her juicy pussy that squirted juices from her orgasm down his shaft and balls, with both hands clenching her bountiful asscheeks. As he continued to fuck her from behind, Persephone had two fingers inside of Aphrodite, darting in and out of her essence. Aphrodite clutched the arm of the couch, panting as she was on the brink of an orgasm. She bucked against Persephone’s wrist, Persephone nibbled and lapped at her raisin colored nipples, kneading a breast with her free hand as she tried to withstand the brute force that Ares laid into her.   
“Right there,” Aphrodite breathed. “Yes, just like that!”   
Persephone moved quickly to bring her head between Aphrodite’s legs once again and began to suck on her clit as she shoved her fingers deeper inside of her.  
“Oh Gods! I’m—I’m--- **Fuck**!”  
It was just enough to tip her over the edge as a wave of fire crashed from her core, as she clutched Persephone’s head, riding her face as she twitched and convulsed. Eyes fluttering, Aphrodite shrieked as the pleasure took over her body, and her vision started to fade.   
“Nuh-uh, soldier,” Ares taunted. “Don’t you tap out on me yet.”  
He withdrew from his position behind Persephone, and with a hand full of her pink locks, pulled her head away from Aphrodite’s trembling snatch.   
“Come kiss me, woman. Let me taste my lover on your lips…”  
He guided Persephone’s face to his, as he licked her chin and lips, sucking Aphrodite’s juices off of her lips, before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss as his tongue continued to probe her own. Tasting the flavor of Aphrodite’s essence mixed with Persephone’s honey sweet lips was especially delicious to him. Persephone giggled and moaned as Ares’ hands traveled down to her pussy, applying pressure to her clit.   
“I want that too,” he growled in a low tone.   
He then sat next to Aphrodite on the couch, sinking down a little so that his head rested in the middle of the rear cushions. Swiftly, he pulled Aphrodite on top of him, and entered her with no difficulty. Still in the afterglow of her climax, the change in sensation jolted her back to reality, and she bucked against her lover as he bounced her ass up and down on his staff. Persephone took the liberty of climbing onto the couch, positioning herself just above Ares’ face, and sank down onto his waiting mouth. He lapped at her cunt happily, moaning as he pulled Aphrodite down on him, hard. Persephone twerked on his tongue; her asscheeks bouncing with her movements as she pulled herself up enough to embrace Aphrodite in another hot and steamy kiss.   
  
Amphitrite had long since moved on from sucking Poseidon’s dick, as he currently had her riding him slowly, her hips dragging slowly up and down his shaft. He loved how she was just as wet as the seas in their dominion. The two were completely enamored with one another; breathing in synchronization, as they knew exactly how to make the other squirm. Amphitrite used Poseidon’s shoulders as leverage as he leaned back into his section of the couch, her juicy ass rippling with the impact of his thrusts beneath her. As she bounced to and fro, a marigold hand reached out to cup her breasts from outside of her charmeuse blouse, belonging to one diminutive fury that was taking a flurry of back shots from Hermes who was standing at the rear of the couch. Alecto could barely make contact before a crimson hand slapped her across her asscheeks once again, eliciting a yelp of pain and ecstasy.  
“Pay attention,” Hermes softly whispered in her ear, as he clutched the base of her throat.  
“Fuck!” she hissed, squirming in his grasp. She grabbed his arms to brace herself against his aggressive thrusts as an orgasm ripped its way through her veins. Hermes smiled to himself as he released her throat and kissed her back and shoulders gently, slowing his barrage of pumps in and out of her tight hole.   
“MMM!” Amphitrite groaned. “I …. Mmm…. I **_need_** someone else… inside of me.”   
Poseidon eased his pace as Amphitrite turned to look at Alecto and Hermes.  
“Come here, handsome,” she cooed. “You too, pretty fury.”  
Alecto twitched and convulsed in Hermes arms as he withdrew from her. He held her steady, as the ricochet of fireworks subsided.   
“What do you want me to do?” Hermes asked, casually stroking Alecto’s thighs as she rested on his chest.  
“I want _you_ to fuck me too.”  
“But Poseidon’s right—”  
“Yep. And _You too_.”  
“So. There?” His ruby hued hand pointed to her emerald toned asscheeks.  
She nodded happily.  
“At the…. at the same time as… him?”  
Amphitrite grinned excitedly, while Poseidon rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself.  
A small explosion went off inside of Hermes’ mind. Alecto giggled. She moved off of him and sat next to Poseidon, who laced his fingers in between her own as she cuddled next to him. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand.  
Hermes rose slowly, jaw dropped, as his feet led him to position himself behind Amphitrite.   
“You’ll need to get your dick a little wetter,” she said sensually.  
“I can help with that,” Alecto purred. She jumped up to meet Hermes’ waist, and immediately slurped him into her mouth, greedily and sloppily leaving spit and his own secretions lubricating his dick. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she fisted his wine-colored shaft in her pretty little mouth. Once his cock was gleaming with juices, Alecto resumed her seat next to Poseidon, who stroked her breasts and nipples gently.  
“Hermes,” Amphitrite moaned. Poseidon had never fully stopped fucking her, he merely slowed his pace. She moaned as he hit her g-spot, making her walls quiver around his shaft.   
Hermes placed the mushroom head at the entrance of her other hole, nudging it slightly.   
“Stick it in…. slowly,” she begged.  
  
With a brow covered in sweat, Hermes then prodded against her hole, applying gentle pressure as he began to enter. Amphitrite dug her nails into Poseidon’s shoulders as she felt herself expanding in a mix of white-hot heat, pain and pleasure. He withdrew, pulling back gently before pressing further, deeper into her ass. Amphitrite gasped as Hermes continued to fill her, while Poseidon’s stilled his movements to allow her a moment to adjust to the extra cock inside of her. Juices began to flow as Amphitrite found herself soaked, delighted at the stimulation she was experiencing. With a few more gentle pushes and pulls of his throbbing dick, Hermes had stuffed his cock inside of Amphitrite’s ass as far as he was able, and he began to fuck her. His eyes were closed and his breathing erratic, as he sheathed and unsheathed himself in her tight little ass. It was a sensation unlike anything he had ever experienced before; so good, that he would not last long with how she gripped his shaft.  
“Gods! Yes!!” she wailed, as the two gods took their turns thrusting inside of her, alternating their strokes like the piston shafts of a mighty engine, slowly building up pressure and speed in her orifices as she came almost immediately. Alecto reached out to massage Amphitrite’s bouncing breasts once again, thumbing her nipple and kneading at her flesh. Poseidon tugged at her and flicked his tongue out in a dirty way, inviting Alecto to take a seat on his mouth. Giddily, she mounted his face, and with one hand he held her steady while she bucked against his tongue. The other hand was helping to secure Amphitrite, who was reeling with ecstasy. Hermes’ rhythm began to waver as he felt a tingling fire building below his stomach. He threw his head back as his breathing staggered.   
“I’m—I’m gonna…. Hrnnngh…. I’m-“  
“Cum on my ass, please!” Amphitrite yelled.   
Hermes gave one, two, three last hard thrusts, before pulling out with a schlop sound, as the fire that built within him began to careen across his skin, jacking hammering his dick until he spasmed. He shot thick ropes of jizz on Amphitrite’s shamrock colored cheeks, grunting and twitchng as he expelled every drop that he had within him. Alecto was beside herself with pleasure as the King of the Seas was happily drowning between her legs, stealing yet another orgasm from her honey colored body. Electricity shot from her core through every limb like lightning as she writhed against Poseidon’s mouth, trembling while his tongue slurped at her clit and folds. Amphitrite rocked her hips harder and faster against Poseidon’s dick, while he clutched her waist and drove deeper into her, his own climax impending. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body and her own while he moaned into Alecto’s cunt, juices dripping down his chin and neck. He pulled at Amphitrite harder, skin slapping as she bounced up and down on his groin, digging her nails into his chest.   
  
“Fucking Fates!” she cursed. Her hair was matted against her forehead and the back of her neck, and her blouse was soaked with sweat and other secretions. Poseidon drove into her, ravaging her walls as they started to drain him of his essence. Incoherent noises spurted from his mouth into Alecto’s dripping snatch, while waves of pleasure crashed through his body like the raging seas he commanded. His climax was hard, and rough. Poseidon clutched Amphitrite’s waist so tightly that his nails damn near drew blood from beneath her flesh. She was almost feral, carnal; a wild woman that sought to milk his throbbing dick and snatch his essence from within her walls and folds. Alecto could barely hang on for dear life as Poseidon’s lips seized around her clit while he came, sucking on it like a permanent vacuum hold as the rocky storm inside of him thundered through his body. She practically sobbed from the pleasure, as her petite body slumped over from the sensory overload.   
  
Tisiphone had her fingers inside of Thanatos’ ass, milking his prostate while she stroked his ivory shaft with her other hand. His back was arched like a cat, arms and palms flat on the ground stretched in front of him, and his fingers were engrained in the fibers of the carpet, clutching while his body clenched in ecstasy. His skin tingled with tiny sparks that would soon combust and become flames of raging pleasure. They had fucked in various positions on the cushion, and he challenged her as much as he could while he was in control, until she took over and commanded his cock with authority. The presence of her fingers inside of him was new, and the pressure was unparalleled, but Tisiphone knew exactly what she was doing. She was determined to make him scream and was relentless with her pursuit. She positioned herself beneath him, opening her mouth to catch the droplets of pre-cum that dribbled from his swollen dick. As she curled her fingers upward in a ‘come hither’ motion, she flicked her tongue around his shaft, extending it like a snake as it swirled around his girth several times like a spring being wound. Retracting her tongue back into her mouth, she let it drag around his shaft slowly, as Thanatos’ face grimaced from the tortuous sensation.   
“I… can’t…. take… any… more,” he said through clenched teeth.  
“Scream for me then,” Tisiphone demanded, before taking his dick into her mouth completely.  
“No… mmm! I…. FUCK! FUCK!!”  
Without warning, he released into her mouth; his hot, sticky cum coating the back of her throat. Her cheeks hollowed as he drew himself in and out, while her tongue was engulfed with wet heat. Trails of fire burned in his veins as his climax ran its course, and against his pride, Thanatos screeched a high pitched, shrill howl that wasn’t too much unlike a woman’s. His toes tapped against the floor, and he may have ripped some of the carpeting up with how tightly he clasped it. Tisiphone smiled to herself as she removed her fingers, and slowly swallowed the saline pasty substance, giving one last slurp to the head of his dick before taking it out of her mouth entirely and moving to sit next to him. He collapsed, shuddering. Tisiphone giggled to herself as she pulled Thanatos into her lap, petting him gently and giving him small kisses on his forehead.   
“No one … has… ever…. Done…. That,” he whispered.  
“Are you alright?” she asked.  
“I’m… great! I just… need a minute.”  
“Did you like it?” Tisiphone inquired, with a raised eyebrow.  
“More than you know, you daemon.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment then.”  
  
Done with the restrictions of the recliner chair, Eros had moved Psyche to a wall near the kitchen, where he had her pinned while he savagely fucked her. Her red dress was lifted to her waist and his shorts were puddled at his ankles. The shoulders of her dress had been pulled down to expose her cinnamon hued breasts, one of which he kneaded while he pumped into her frenetically. He loved the feel of her tight, slick walls around his cock as he delved deeply inside of her. Squelching sounds were rampant as he withdrew and reinserted himself, snapping his hips to make sure that he penetrated as deeply as he could. Psyche’s legs trembled as Eros burrowed inside of her, moaning in his ear while he sucked the skin of her neck. Her body quivered as sparkling bursts of heat raced through her. She melted beneath him as he stole yet another orgasm from her, feeling her nectar drip down his legs as wet noises from his slaps against her hips echoed in their ears. He grunted, incoherent noises escaping from his mouth as ravaged her pussy, racing to his own climax. Adrenaline pumping like a firehose, the simmering tingles of pleasure started below his stomach, and as he came, they rolled through his veins like wild, untamed electricity. Eros let out a frantic cry of delight as the head of his dick hit the hilt of Psyche’s tender pussy over and over again with his release. He emptied himself inside of her womb, as she clutched her lover desperately, bringing his lips to hers as their mouths crashed into one another.   
  
Ares had switched positions with Aphrodite yet again, as he had her body laid beneath his on a cushion on the floor, with her legs over his shoulders while he drilled her cunt. Persephone alternated between reaching down and massaging Aphrodite’s clit with one hand and hovering her snatch over Aphrodite’s yearning mouth. Aphrodite was moaning hoarsely, with the impetuous strokes Ares drove into her, as Persephone would seat herself on her wet tongue to let her lap at her clit and folds. She reached down to fondle Aphrodite’s clit once again, jerking her hand back and forth. Aphrodite let a muffled scream loose, deafened by Persephone’s pussy in her face, as the pangs of pleasure surged from her loins, bringing yet another orgasm. Fluids spurted and gushed while Aphrodite’s body spasmed, her climax taking over as Ares fucked her right through it.  
“Keep it right there,” Ares commanded. “Don’t you **fucking** move, keep it…. right…. There….”  
Persephone moved away from her mouth to better hear Aphrodite’s voice, as if it were prayers for pleasure. She leaned down to take one of her plum nipples in her lips, gingerly biting it. Ares slammed his hips into Aphrodite’s with the pace of a galloping steed racing for the finish line, snarling like the primal beast that he was. Aphrodite’s arms flailed wildly, desperately trying to find something to brace herself for the onslaught and barrage of dick thrusts, but it was to no avail. Ares’ was a warrior on a mission, and he could not be stopped.   
“Gimme that pussy, ‘Dite,” he growled. “Give it!”   
“It’s…. It’s yours!!!” she wailed, practically sobbing from stimulation and pleasure.   
_“Say my name, woman!”  
“**Ares**!”_  
He clutched her hips tighter, driving deeper inside of her. Persephone saw the unadulterated power of his thrusts, with Aphrodite’s entire body shaking from the impact. She moved aside to watch, fingering herself as she saw Ares ascending on his peak for ecstasy and glory. She stroked her own clit, sweeping her fingers between her folds to lubricate them as they glossed over her nub, pinching a nipple with her other hand.   
“That’s it! Yes!! **Yes**!!!” he howled.   
Aphrodite’s eyes were fluttering as he elicited yet another orgasm from her pussy, her body trembling with pleasure that ricocheted from every single nerve. She felt her vision going black and her body weakening, drained of every single bit of delight that she could muster.   
_“**Don’t** you tap out on me yet, soldier!”_ Ares yelled, giving a few last staccato thrusts. A white flash of heat erupted from his dick as he came apart, grasping at Aphrodite’s hips while the flames of his climax burned in his veins. He roared as he came, sinking into her cunt with all his strength. Persephone wrought herself to an orgasm as well, quivering as her fingers glazed over her clit at breakneck speed, her nerves firing all over her body with sensation.  
  
Hades was in another realm with Megaera, with the dual sensation of her tight snatch milking his steel blue dick, as well as the enchanting pleasure of her gorgon tendrils having a mind of their own, caressing his hands and arms as he embraced her. He had turned Megaera around, as her tiny feet balanced on his thighs, while she bounced up and down on his giant cock. The gravity of her own weight slamming down on his shaft sent a shockwave of electric pleasure with every thrust. She threw her head back in pleasure, as her hair snaked around Hades head, neck and face, flowing with grace and sensuality that radiated from her throbbing core. Reserved in his moans, as he dared not let another woman cause him to make the noises his wife does, Hades was cautious in his breathing, grunting softly, giving no indication that he was so close to cumming. Megaera’s screams drowned any other sound at the moment, while Hades was losing the rhythm he set forth. Digging his nails into her skin, he pulled her hips down harder as he bucked from underneath.   
“Sweetie,” he grunted. “I’m…. **FUCK… **I’m… I’m close.”  
Megaera didn’t hear him. She was struggling to keep up with his pace, feeling the tension and pressure build in her pussy as another orgasm ripped through her tiny purple frame. Her hair stood on end once again as her body tensed, and Hades took over the movements, clutching her torso against his chest. The slick sounds of his appendage pounding her were mixed with Megaera’s own cries of pleasure, as Hades felt the spark of a climax on the tip of his rod. Megaera tried to close her legs to withstand the impact of his thrusts. Hades snarled in her ear.  
“Spread them,” he commanded. “Let me have control…”  
“Yes, Your Majesty!!!” she hollered.   
Obliging, she held her legs open as he fucked her relentlessly, until that frenetic ping of electricity started to course its way from his dick, and on through his body. Seeing that familiar flash of twinkling white light, Hades removed his throbbing organ from inside of Megaera, clutched the head, and sprayed long, thick, creamy ropes of sparkling jizz on her bare stomach. Her eyes were wide with happiness at seeing such a spectacle from the King. Breathless, and more than satiated, she smiled as she rested against his chest, feeling the swell and fall of his breath beneath her.  
“Is it… is it supposed to sparkle?” she asked, bemused.  
“Ah… one of the things about being a God King, I suppose,” Hades explained, laughing.  
  
The room was filled with the scent of sweat, incense, liquor, flowers, musk, and sex. The wave of orgasms from the party goers had risen, fallen, ebbed and flowed like that of the oceans. Thanatos was still curled up in Tisiphone’s lap, under a blanket, asleep as she idly stroked his hair. Psyche and Eros were beginning to clean, as Persephone pulled her dress back on to help. Hermes was asleep, upside down on the couch, in a happy pile that had his arms, Alecto’s legs, and Poseidon’s torso entangled. Amphitrite was laying on the other end of that couch, her legs reverting to her normal mermaid form, her tail lightly slapping Poseidon in the face. The four slumbered peacefully. Hades had tossed Megaera a nearby towel to wipe herself clean while he stepped back into his shorts. Ares hoisted Aphrodite into the air, still nude, throwing her over his shoulder as if she were a bag of barley wheat. He threw his shirt over her asscheeks for some level of decency, as he walked out in nothing but his jeans.  
“Son, you throw a kick ass party,” he conceded. “I’m taking this one home—she always taps out on me.”  
“Thanks pops,” Eros replied, nervously.   
“We’ll have to do it again!” he yelled, letting himself out.  
“I…. I don’t know what to say,” Eros whispered.  
“I mean, if I can say anything, clearly those porn skills run in your bloodlines,” Psyche joked.  
Hades surveyed the room, shaking his head in disbelief.   
“You know, I have to admit, this was fun,” he admitted.   
“Aren’t you glad you weren’t a spoilsport?” Persephone praised, floating up to put a kiss on his cheek.  
“I hate to admit it but… Ares was right.”  
Eros stopped mid step and stared at Hades.  
“It’s not like you to agree to anything that my father says,” Eros questioned. “He was right?”  
“Yeah, he was,” Hades answered, pulling Persephone close. “We’ll have to do this again.”  
  
  
© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & providing hits/kudos. i hope you enjoyed the spiciness.  
thank you to Ellis ♥ for the encouragement and the name choice; it was a wild ride. (took it down one word to keep in line with the single word title of its predecessor.)  
i didn't have this one beta read because i wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, especially since i tainted poor Hermes. precious boi. i'm not sorry if i ruined any of your favorite characters. but if you want to tell me about it, i would love for you to hit me up in the comments.


End file.
